Nefalia
Game Overview Our main mission is finding the 8 jewels that scattered across Nefalia kingdom. The 8 jewels have an ancient magic power which can conjugate the darkness wizard. All players are teaming up to perform this mission.There are 3 sides - Goddess, Darkness and Neutral that include in your team. Moreover, each player has own secret mission that must complete at the end of the game. All players play as a team to complete own secret mission. There are many ways in each round to reach the goal: fight against monster, protect your team, gather money, finding the 8 jewels and cast a sacrifice spell. However, this mission isn't easy. The wizard of darkness and his minion conceal in your team. They try to make your team failure. Character cards These card represent the characters that player have to keep them secretly during the game play. There are 10 character cards in Nefalia. Determine the player's role, character cards are separated 3 sides - Goddess, Darkness and Neutral. Each character has a unique mission that have to deal it during the game play. Player who completes it successfully will win the game. The leader of goddess and darkness are included in all games and the remaining character cards are optional. Goddess side * The Great Wizard of ___ ** Completed the main mission. * Wizard's Apprentice A & B ** Support the Great wizard to completed the main mission. * Royal knight ** Royal knight received the mission to protect members of the team. When complete the main mission, team must have health point more than 3. * Dwarf ** Gather money for your team. At the end of game, team must have money more than 8. Darkness side * Lunaroz of Darkness ' ** The darkness wizard from the hell are released. He vowed to destroy the world. Make the mission failure. * '''Baron blood Vampire ' ** Aristocratic vampires in the society for a long time join the team to leech the blood for every members. Make your team failed by losing all health point. * '''Orc ** The enemy of Dwarf who join the team to make dwarf failed their mission. * Summoner/Tamer/Monsters Master ** Make the mission failure and try to protect every monsters in battlefield. At the end of the game, the graveyard must have monsters less than 4. Neutral * Twin Jesters ** Jester of Nefalia, No one knew what they joined the team for any reason. Pay money as much as you can. At the end of the game, team must have money less than 4. And don't be voted out in any turns. * Maxus The hunters ''' ** Monster hunter who join a team for reputation. During the game, you must kill monster more than 4. Actions cards In each round, each player is dealt with 5 action cards that we call "Action card set". Each player select one of five action cards and face down on action pile. At the end of each round, action cards are revealed. '''Attack card Casting a spell of goddess attack a monster 1 hit; a monster decreases 1 health point. If a monster is killed before this card is revealed, nothing happen and discard this card. Defense card Casting a spell of guardian defense your team from monster's attack 1 hit. If a monster is killed before this card is revealed, nothing happen and discard this card. Treasury card Discovering the oldest treasury in the dark forest while other players dealt with team mission and monster. Your team take 4 money tokens from the treasury (can't use this money until next turn). Mission card Finding the 8 magic jewels to conjugate the Hell's gate and stop Wizard of darkness. Team take 1 mission complete (Flip a mission card and face up) Team dealt with only 1 mission in each turn. Other missions card can't dealt in that turn. Sacrifice card Casting the darkness spell and sacrificing your blood to heal a monster 1 health point. Spell cards There are 11 spell cards in Nefalia which effect different results. Leader card When the leader is called, immediately receive leader token. You now call the spells, and you will be the first player to choose and discard spell cards during the next turn. If there is no leader during the next turn, you keep the leader. Destroy card When the destroy card is called, you can choose discard 1 spell card from other players. Player who is discarded cannot play that spell card during the turn. Vote card When the vote card is called, you now chooses one player and asks for all players to vote out of that turn. That player is voted out of the game if the majority accept. On the other hand if the majority are rejected that player continues that turn. Monster card Monster card for 4-6 Players Monster for 7-10 players Setup game * Shuffle character cards and dealt 1 card to each player (keep it secretly). * Begin the game with 5 money tokens in your team. * Team start with 8 health point. * Select one player to be the leader of the first turn and place leader token in front of them. Playing the game Nefalia is played over a series of rounds; each round ha five steps. Step one : Setup turn - Each player is dealt a hand of 5 action cards that include Attack card, Defense card, Treasury card, Mission card and Sacrifice card. - Face down 5 action cards that same as player's action cards on the reservist pile. Step two : Choose spells - The leader collects and shuffles the spell cards then look at cards without showing them to other players. Leader discards 2 spell cards (except leader card) before placing them face down into the center of the table. After that, leader selects 1 spell card (except leader card) and placing it face down in front of them before gives their hand of cards to the player sitting to your left. - Player who sitting next to the leader, recieves hand of cards from the leader, selects 1 spell card and placing it face down in front of them. Then give the remaining cards on their hand to the player sitting to the left. The player who sitting left, receive another hand of cards from the previous player and play it repeated. - The last player selects 1 spell card. The remaining cards are placed face down in the center of the table (over the spell card pile). Step three : Player turn Once all players have chosen a spell card. Player who selects the leader card faceup their card, take a leader token and placing it in front of them. The leader now calls out the name of each spell card one-at-a-time in the order of numerical rank. If no player reveals that spell when called, simply call out the next spell card in rank order. When the name of your spell card is called, you must reveal your spell card, place it face up in front of you, and take your turn. When your turn is over, the leader calls the name of the next spell card. Step four : Play action card and Reveal - Each player select 1 action card on their hand and play it face down on action pile. - Once all players have chosen a action card and face down on action pile, leader collects and shuffles the played action card before revealing. Step five : End the turn - Move round tracker - If monster is killed, face up new monster card from monster deck and setup monster's health on board.